At times, prior to watching a video, or during the time a video is being viewed, it is desired to view one or more specific sections of the video. Additionally, it may be desired to follow-up with one or more items displayed in the video when the video is complete. For example, it may be desirable to view portions of the video showing a specific person in the video or it may be desirable to view video clips of all spots in the video showing a certain event which occurs in the video. Furthermore, a user may wish to learn more background information about a topic briefly mentioned in the video. In order to perform such actions, it may be necessary to view the entire video, and while viewing the video, note when such persons or events are present in the video or write down topics mentioned in the video. After watching the entire video, a user may manually edit the video so that the user may view the clips containing the events or persons the user wishes to view, and may then seek additional information on the topics mentioned in the video.